The invention relates to a microaccelerometer, that is to say an inertial micromechanical sensor dedicated to the measurement of accelerations, produced by micromachining techniques.
The field of the invention is that of flat monolithic accelerometers. The flat structure allows simple and inexpensive fabrication, especially by chemical etching processes. In addition, the fabrication can be collective.